Era inevitable
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Sensaciones, engaños y corazones rotos... Lemon SasuXSaku y SakuXNaru


Este es mi primer intento de Lemmon (yo diría que es un soft lemmon ¬¬), espero que les guste. A los que no les late la parejita SakuXNaru ni que Naruto se humille ante la malagradecida de Haruno... ¡¡¡mejor no lean! y si lo hacen, que conste que se los advertí.

Diclaimer: los personajes y otros elementos de la serie que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen y no los uso con fines de lucro

_**Era inevitable **_

Ya hacia tiempo que Sakura y Sasuke vivían juntos, así nada más, sin compromisos ¿Por qué? Por mera conveniencia: el clan Uchiha resurgiría y Sakura estaría junto al hombre que siempre amó...

Pero... ¿desde cuando Uchiha se dio cuenta que Haruno era la elegida? Desde el día en que ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma a él.

Una misión, la culpable de todo... sangre derramada, cuerpos sin alma, tormenta intensa, oscuridad sugestiva, relámpagos latentes... era inevitable.

¿qué otra cosa hacer? No hubo mas remedio que guarecerse en aquella cabaña cercana... fuego eterno que alumbraba la habitación, ropas exteriores secándose en la chimenea, cabellos escurriendo al compás de latidos sensuales, silencios maliciosos que invitaban al deseo voluptuoso, piel urgente roseada con gotas de lluvia y un beso en la mejilla... Sólo eso bastó para que la lujuria y la pasión se desbordaran en ese lugar...

Después de eso, nada... ni un saludo, ni una mirada... todo era como antes: indiferencia y apatía, caprichos y deseos que jamás serían saciados... ¿o si?

Una tarde en la villa, los ninjas que presenciaban estaban atónitos al ver que una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... siete valijas de color rosa pálido salían de la casa de Haruno sobre una carreta impulsada por ni más ni menos que el sobreviviente del clan más polémico de la aldea...

-¿¡Sasuke-kun?-

Ino lloriqueaba... ¿por qué prefirió a la fea frontuda? Sakura no tenía esos pechos que Ino presumía, ni esas caderas que la rubia contoneaba al pasar junto a Sasuke... entonces, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que el susodicho prefería la acción, cosa que Ino ignoraba...

-¡¡¡NOOOOO! ¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN!-

Otro llorón rogando a la aludida se quedara a su lado, pero ella y su pareja eran felices, por lo que lo otro no importaba... aunque un rubio de ojos de cielo estuviera dispuesto a todo por ella, eso no importaba ¿qué más da? Si Naruto es un torpe joven de 18 años que sigue obstinado a ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, mientras que Sasuke... no Sasuke es diferente, él es un hombre fascinante, que besa delicioso, que no necesita títulos para que el mundo reconozca su proeza y su virtud de ser el mejor...

Llegando a la casa de Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos a todo lo que pudo: Un dulce aroma a canela perfumaba la habitación, velas de colores encendidas, suave música para la ocasión, pétalos de cerezos por todo el suelo, una grata cena servida en una mesita para dos junto a la cama, sábanas blancas que pedían a gritos envolver sus despojados cuerpos y un par de copas de vino que él disponía a invitar...

Después del brindis de _"por fin juntos a solas sin metiches"_, Uchiha de quitó la playera y empezó a besar con desesperación a Sakura, que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desabrocharle la bragueta del pantalón a su amante. Sasuke desabotonaba el vestido de la chica al tiempo que jugueteaba con la lengua de ella. Sin tardanza, la otra se recostaba en la cama con él encima suyo... rápido, apremiante, que si no lo hacían ya, no podrían vivir después... besos y succiones en todo su cuerpo... jadeos, suspiros y gemidos inundando la habitación... mordidas, palmadas y sudor empapándolos... Era demasiado, era imposible contenerlo, Sakura no permitió que Sasuke fuera el único que actuara, lo recostó ahora debajo de ella, lo miró con una sonrisa bribona y sonrojo en sus mejillas... era su oportunidad, rozó sus pechos en contra del de él al tiempo que besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, bajó la boca a los pectorales de Sasuke que no dejaba de gozar esperando la próxima hazaña de su amada... bajó y siguió bajando hasta los genitales del joven, saboreó y siguió saboreando escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de placer que su amado intercambiaba por esa acción... ahora subió y siguió subiendo hasta la boca del chico, acomodándole una mano en su trasero esperando el pago por lo que había hecho apenas unos segundos antes... él de nuevo se colocó sobre ella, besó con pasión esos embriagantes pechos, acariciaba y besaba, sólo eso... Sakura se desilusionaba pero volvió a estremecerse cuando sintió una suave caricia bajando por su plano vientre... Sasuke acariciaba con gozo esa dulce fuente de placer hasta que se incorporó a ella... embestía a su pareja una y otra vez rápido, rápido, fuerte y salvaje... la pelirrosa echaba la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando el cuerpo dando gritos pasionales, pidiendo a su amorcito más y más... el moreno sacó por fin los dedos húmedos que luego degustó ante la mirada de la chica... un grito implorante por parte de la dama concedió permiso al caballero para que se fusionara con ella... un alarido de los dos culminó la unión... ¿y el aire? Buscaban aire, para seguir disfrutando del deseo... más y más... Sakura abrazaba con fuerza a su amante mientras él besaba con pasión su blanco cuello... entonces ella subió las piernas de forma que "abrazó" la cadera de Sasuke cosa que agradó a éste al sentirla todavía más dentro de él... embistió luego unas dos veces más y la dama se arqueó otra vez para luego caer rendida sobre las suaves almohadas... Sasuke supo que era suficiente, que había resultado un empate aquella batalla campal, salió de ella con tristeza y se recostó a su lado, besando de nuevo los pechos embelesadores de Sakura, así que la joven gimió... otra vez se excitaron y volvieron a empezar... su segunda, tercera y cuarta ocasión siendo uno, cada vez era mejor, mejor y mejor...

No fue la única noche, no... tan sólo eso fue el principio... Que Sakura tomaría un baño, era inevitable... que Sasuke tenía que arreglar la tubería, era inevitable... que la joven cocinaba, era inevitable... que el joven lavaba el piso, era inevitable... que llegaban de una misión cumplida, era inevitable... que llegaban de una misión perdida, era inevitable...

Pero pronto todo dejó de ser tan erótico y tan inevitable... Sasuke Uchiha ya era miembro importante de la A.N.B.U. ahora tenía misiones fuera de las de su pareja: una Kunoichi médico que seguía atada a su compañero de infancia, ese torpe joven de 18 años que sigue obstinado a ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea...

Hacía tanto que pertenecía a Uchiha en todas las formas habidas y por haber, que Sakura ya no tenía con qué sorprenderlo, probablemente por eso él se detenía antes de que ella tuviera algún orgasmo... tal vez él sólo tenía derecho a complacer sus necesidades y lo que ella sintiera salía sobrando...

También hacía mucho que no se concernían en cuerpo y alma dos noches seguidas, por lo mismo de las misiones que tan vilmente Tsunade-sama les imponía por separado ¿Y si Uchiha tiene una amante? ¿Y si es Ino la que ahora lo satisface? No, Sasuke no haría eso...

Una tarde de otoño Uchiha entra a su casa... localiza a su amada cortando verduras en la cocina... la abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello mientras acerca su excitado amiguito a su retaguardia... ¡¿otra vez! Si... era inevitable, pero antes de despojarse de sus ropas por completo, llaman a la puerta... es el importuno Kakashi anunciando una misión de emergencia para el A.N.B.U. de la casa.

Con tan sólo su corpiño y su pantaloncito cubriéndola, Sakura estaba estática recostada en el suelo de la cocina observando a su amado salir a toda prisa...

-¡Volveré pronto!-

Y un azotón de puerta que acompañó la despedida fue lo último que Sakura recibió de Uchiha...

-...Adiós...-

Un susurro de resignación se escapó de los labios inminentes de la dama que aún esperaban ese contacto que la hacían gozar...

Decidió tomar un baño, tal vez hasta que anocheciera, tal vez hasta la noche del día siguiente... Se quedó dormida en la tina, recordando los besos y las caricias de su amado, elucubrando fantasías novelescas donde su Sasuke se carcajeaba de ella en los brazos de esa rubia odiosa de ojos de pollo...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero estaba tan perdida que no escuchó...

-¿Sakura-chan?-

Un imprudente fisgón se tomó la libertad para entrar al no recibir respuesta. El invasor inspeccionó cada habitación, nadie estaba, nadie vivía... subió al primer piso... ¡a pero que curioso!

Mientras tanto, la ojiverde despertaba. Salió de la tina, se cubrió con una bata, la de su hombre; se pone unas sandalias y se cepilla el cabello. Se dispuso a salir y ya estaba afuera, cuando se percata de una chaqueta naranja y de un alborotado raudal de cabellos dorados.

-¡¿Naruto!-

Al escuchar su nombre, el aludido da un salto de susto y voltea temeroso para encontrarse con la imagen que sólo en sus fantasías había visto: su preciosa Sakura, cubierta sólo por una bata tan enorme que le deja entrever el inicio del busto.

Rojo, apenado e impresionado, Naruto da de nuevo media vuelta dando oportunidad a que Sakura se esconda o algo... pero no, su amor imposible no estaba ni enfadada ni asustada. Por el contrario, corrió a abrazarlo.

Naruto estaba perdido en el confort, sonrojado, babeando un poco, con un chorrito de sangre saliendo por su nariz , era inevitable ¡¿quien diría que algún día Sakura lo iba a abrazar en esas condiciones!

No hubo palabras... no hubo suspiros... sólo lágrimas de una joven desconfiada que temía que su pareja buscaba complacencia con otra chica; el rubio comprendió que la dama sufría. Naruto se giró hacia ella, hacia su Sakura-chan, dejó que esta mojara su pecho con ese dulce llanto que escapaba de sus verdes pupilas. La abrazó con fuerza imaginando el motivo del arrebato... se separó de ella y con los pulgares secó las lagrimas que aún escurrían de sus ojos...

Palabras de consuelo Naruto susurró, Sakura se aproximó a él todavía más... no hubo sujeción, el ojiazul acercó sus labios a los de la chica, era inevitable, si después recibía una bofetada o un empujón ¿qué importaba? Nadie, pero nadie le quitaría la sensación de un suave beso por parte de su amada.

Sorprendido por la correspondencia femenina, comienza a profundizar el beso hasta recostarla en la cama. Sakura ya no lloraba, ahora se dejaba llevar... bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta de Naruto, se la comenzaba a quitar...

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?-

Ambos pensaron individualmente, entonces se separaron con ímpetu, uno y otro sonrojados con la respiración agitada... Esa era una traición para su mejor amigo... Esa era una traición para su amado...

Entonces ¿por qué no resistieron el deseo?...

Naruto se ponía de nuevo la casaca, explicando el motivo de su visita: un llamado de Hokage-sama, debían cumplir una misión dentro de una semana, cuando el solicitante terminara de retribuir el trabajo, por lo que la visitaba para advertir de la gestión.

Sakura no escuchaba, seguía en shock ¿acaso besaba al shinobi sólo para sofocar la ambición de tener a alguien amándola? O de verdad deseaba a Naruto... no, eso no era. Necesitaba ser seducida, necesitaba ser cautivada, quería apagar esas codicias de tener a un hombre haciéndola suya...

Se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Con un suplicante: _"no te vayas"_ logró que éste se volviera a ella. Era inevitable...

Primero suave, muy suave... el rubio tomó con delicadeza el blanco rostro de la pelirrosa, lo acarició con ternura. La dama cerró los ojos , disfrutando de la caricia, imaginando que era Sasuke quien se la entregaba.

Naruto se acercó y rozó tímidamente sus labios en los de ella, no abrió la boca, se separó y suspiró el nombre de la chica (esta vez sin el "chan")... ella abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar ese negro infinito que la erizaba y la encendía como antorcha, pero no lo halló. En su lugar, descubrió un triste azul cielo, lleno de desconsuelo, que pedía a gritos comprensión, era un mar profundo lleno de ternura y de soledad. Al perderse en esos hermosos ojos, acarició el rostro de Naruto y se acercó a él, masajeó sus labios por separado, primero el de arriba luego el de abajo...

Poco a poco entreabrieron la boca sin caer en la pasión y en la lujuria, un dulce beso que llevó al ojiazul a recostar de nuevo a su amada en la cama, desabrochando poco a poco esa estorbosa bata azul... ella por su parte, otra vez bajaba el cierre de la chaqueta naranja que impedía sentir la piel morena de ese torpe shinobi...

Naruto se separó para deshacerse de sus pantalones y de su playera. Miro con ternura el despojado cuerpo de Haruno, recostado esperando por él. Estaban en iguales condiciones: ambos desprovistos, sonrojados y reclamantes de besos y caricias.

Volvieron a besarse. Sakura salvaje y ardiente, tal como estaba acostumbrada, pretendiendo quedarse sin aire y terminar sin poder caminar bien al día siguiente, como hacía cuando Sasuke la posesionaba... Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía tener prisa: lento y delicado comenzó a bajar de la boca de la chica al cuello, acariciando con cuidado el rostro de la dama...

-¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no comienza?-

Pensaba la joven mientras esperaba la explosión a la que ya estaba habituada. Pero el rubio sólo la estaba besando y nada más.

Comenzando por el lado derecho, Naruto subió la boca hasta la frente de Sakura y, acariciando su cabello con sutileza, inició una cadena de besos. Poco a poco bajaba su boca por la mejilla, luego se detuvo momentáneamente en los labios de su amada. Continuó su camino por el cuello. Haruno comenzaba a gemir pues, a su manera, Naruto la estaba excitando. Del cuello bajó al pecho derecho, lo saboreó todo y se dio cuenta de que la chica se hallaba animada al mirar su palpable excitación, sonrió con satisfacción y siguió bajando... besó el abdomen de la dama y siguió bajando...

Un grito de placer dejó escapar Sakura cuando sintió la boca de Naruto en su entrepierna... entonces sí que comenzó a jadear de gozo, afianzándose de los costados de la cama con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose lentamente, cerrando los ojos, saboreando sus labios... fue entonces cuando entendió lo que el ojiazul hacía, él estaba marcando su territorio, la estaba haciendo suya, aunque sabía que no era el primero que la tocaba, que la amaba...

Naruto continuó bajando por la pierna derecha hasta la punta del dedo pequeño del pie... se detuvo y por primera vez se separó, contempló el rostro de Sakura: sonrojado por completo, con ojos de embeleso y respiración agitada... Uzumaki sonrió y besó de nuevo con ternura los labios de su amada... bajó otra vez la boca, ahora al dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo y continuó imprimiendo su nombre por el cuerpo de Haruno que dejaba salir de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido... llegó de nuevo a la entrepierna y volvió a degustar ese adictivo sabor que su Sakura-chan por fin le ofrecía... la pelirrosa no aguantaba más así que jadeó y jadeó de placer haciendo que Naruto se sintiera satisfecho al saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien; subió luego a los dulces pechos que no tardó en saborear... Sakura esperaba que de un momento a otro Uzumaki comenzara a mordisquear con desesperación, como lo hacía Uchiha, que comenzara a lamer con lujuria y malicia... pero no, Naruto la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana china. Era delicado y cariñoso, Haruno por fin lo supo: el shinobi que siempre rechazó no sólo estaba teniendo sexo con ella, él realmente le estaba haciendo el amor. Se sintió dichosa y por una sola noche olvidó aquel que se decía su amante...

Naruto subió otra vez por el cuello suave de la chica tomándola del rostro y de nuevo la besó en la boca, mientras ella paseaba sus manos por el pecho del caballero bajando a sus genitales, haciendo que esta vez él gimiera y gritara de deleite... pero eso no era justo para Uzumaki, no, él debía hacer gozar y sentir a Sakura, esa noche era de ella y para ella, porque ese era el deseo del shinobi, que Haruno supiera cuánto la quería y cuánto la adoraba, le debía demostrar todo el amor que guardó por tantos años y, como probablemente sería su única oportunidad de hacerlo, tenía que ser explícito y gentil para que la joven lo supiera...

Por lo anterior, Naruto separó las manos de Sakura de sus intimidades, suavemente las sujetó sobre la cabeza de la chica y volvía a los pechos, volvía a rozar sus labios contra esos racimos de miel que se movían al compás que él marcaba, soltando poco a poco las manos de la joven, sintió entonces los dedos de la dama enredarse en sus cabellos de la nuca... escuchó su nombre con tono suplicante sabiendo que ya era bastante de juegos... ya debía unirse, era su turno para ser uno con Sakura... poco a poco se incorporó a ella sin prisa, dulce y sutil, como lo había hecho toda la noche haciendo que cada célula de Haruno lo sintiera dentro de ella. Cuando por fin estuvo en ella por completo, ambos dieron un alarido lleno de calor y ternura que expresaba las pasiones ahogadas en esa noche. Salió vagamente de ese paraíso, poco a poco, y de nuevo entró con igual afecto y repitió eso un par de veces más, la última de éstas, Sakura echó el cuerpo para atrás, disfrutando de los besos de Uzumaki quien, luego de su hazaña, se recostó exhausto junto a ella, recorriendo con suavidad y delicadeza el exquisito contorno de su amada, arropándola pronto entre las sábanas, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a él, dándole un último beso en la frente...

Susurros, palabras dulces, caricias superficiales, suspiros y respiraciones aún agitadas. Sakura estaba feliz, era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de amparo y cariño...Naruto la había hecho sentir una mujer amada y protegida; no obstante, seguía pensando que dejó que Uzumaki la amara no por que lo quisiera, sino porque no quería estar sola esa noche, porque necesitaba sentirse querida y útil... en otras palabras, Haruno utilizó a Naruto para satisfacer sus deseos y peticiones, no "hizo el amor" con él por amor, lo hizo por desesperación y probablemente por venganza... era algo inevitable...

Llegó la mañana y Naruto despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, imaginando que lo que había acontecido la noche anterior había sido otro tonto sueño en el que por fin era feliz... entonces miró el angelical rostro de su amada reposando en su hombro, respirando profundamente, tranquila, segura y supo que de verdad había estado en el cielo, que de verdad fue esclavo y amo de Sakura... despertó así a su compañera, con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Haruno abrió los ojos poco a poco, visualizó entonces el dulce rostro de su eterno enamorado, sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, se abrazaron con cariño con ganas de quedarse así hasta la noche, para volver a amarse...

Naruto no quería, pero tuvo que. Ociosamente se vistió y se acomodó el cabello, así como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras su amada lo miraba aún despojada sentada en la cama. Se lavó la cara y se marchó no sin antes besar como nunca a Sakura, se fue satisfecho y afligido a la vez, era inevitable...

Regresó entonces Sasuke, entrando con vigor a su casa, localizando a su Haruno desnuda, dispuesta a tomar un baño para borrar el aroma de Uzumaki. No la dejó continuar, no... era una bestia acechando a su presa indefensa, se abalanzó contra ella extendiéndola en el piso y ferozmente comenzó a besarla, a acariciarla, a continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente... era inevitable...

Pero algo no iba bien: Sakura estaba toda estática, con los ojos bien cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido. Y es que para esas alturas, normalmente la chica ya le estuviera bajando el cierre del pantalón con desesperación.

Haruno no estaba excitada, ni siquiera le correspondía esos bestiales besos que antes la encendían y la estimulaban a hacer cosas que le concebían deleite. Uchiha sabía que algo había pasado, sabía que no era la misma chica ardiente que había dejado a penas un día atrás...

-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame te digo!-

La joven obedeció con temor, encontrando de inmediato furia e indignación en el rostro de Uchiha. La confirmación a la sospecha de Sasuke se expreso en las amargas lágrimas que Sakura no contuvo. Los ojos de la dama no podían mentir, las palabras traición y vergüenza resaltaban de las verdes pupilas...

-¿Quién te ha besado? ¿quién te acarició?-

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada con desdén. Ante tal acción, el moreno pudo frenar la bofetada que dio a su pareja.

Se levantó entonces y pataleó con coraje al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación. Mientras Sakura, aún tirada en la misma posición, se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada, llorando con más angustia ¿qué había hecho? ¿por qué traicionó de esa manera a Uchiha? ¿por qué jugó así con los sentimientos de Naruto?

Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, estaba confundida... Es cuando Sasuke comprende el dolor que siente Haruno, se acerca con cuidado, pide disculpas por su comportamiento, explica que es la presión y el cansancio lo que le ha hecho apartarse de ella, pero no hay otra mujer en su vida y que jamás la habría, porque ella es la única a la que puede ver... besa su mejilla y la abraza.

Sakura le corresponde y se desahoga en su pecho, olvidando su condición, Uchiha acaricia su cabello consolándola, respetándola, cubriéndola con una frazada, concluyendo con la dolorosa pregunta obligada... después de todo, era inevitable.

-¿quien ha sido?-

La ojiverde cayó, no podía delatar a su amante, sobre todo porque ella lo había suplicado, no fue forzada a hacerlo como Sasuke juzgó.

-¿quién fue? Dímelo, ¿quién fue el inmundo hijo de tiiiiiiiiiii... (gomen! .u, no me gustan las groserías) que te ha tocado-

La zarandeó, intentando sacarle el nombre del tipo que se había atrevido a manosearla, Uchiha tenía ganas de matarlo a puñetazos... pero Sakura no dijo nada, desvió la mirada al suelo... no tenía ganas de llorar, tampoco estaba arrepentida. Y ya reflexionando sobre la noche anterior, pues... no fue del todo mala.

Además sabía que Naruto iba a comprender, sabía que Naruto sabía que ella nunca iba a ser completamente de él... en cuanto a Sasuke, bueno, en adelante estaba dispuesta a pertenecer sólo a él.

-No le reconocí la cara. Solo me robó un beso, pero ya sabes como soy de dramática-

-No te creo-

-Es en serio, la oscuridad de la noche y el inesperado me tomaron por sorpresa, por eso me asusté-

La chica le regaló una sonrisa. El moreno no tuvo opción mas que creerle, dejó entonces que la pelirrosa continuara el baño que había interrumpido.

Ya arreglada y perfumada, Sasuke decidió llevarla a cenar para comenzar de nuevo su febril relación, hacerla sólida, sincera y en una de esas, hasta consumarla en matrimonio y hacer resurgir al clan.

Pasaron entonces por la casa de Naruto, ese torpe joven de 18 años que sigue obstinado a ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. Sakura miró de reojo el balcón de la habitación del chico, era inevitable, pero desvió con remordimiento la mirada al suelo cuando sintió un súbito apretón de Sasuke.

No se fijó que por la ventana apenas se asomaba una triste silueta. Era Naruto que la observaba caminando junto a su pareja... estaba decepcionado, con el corazón hecho añicos. Ahogó entonces las lágrimas, respirando profundo, levantando la cara, cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los puños, pero no lo logró, era inevitable. Dulces gotas de desamor bajaron por sus mejillas recordando ese cielo al que su Sakura-chan lo llevó, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por tener la estúpida esperanza de ser feliz con su amada Haruno Sakura, sabiendo que ella jamás sería su mujer, jamás lo iba a necesitar otra vez... pensaba que era un idiota de pies a cabeza y cayó rendido en su cama, reclamando el amor que había perdido, sollozando con dolor el engaño de Sakura... era inevitable.

F I N

Bueno, estuvo muy triste al final pero como que las historias de amor que terminan en _"Y vivieron felices para siempre" _no me gustan mucho - . Pues como siempre digo, ustedes tienen la última palabra. Lo que si les pido es que si no les gustó, ¡onegai! No sean tan gachos, comprendan que es mi primer fic lemmon, además... coff, coff... me he estado inspirando en otros fics de este tipo así que puede que les suene trillado. En fin, ojalá que no haya sido una perdida leer mi trabajo y espero sus comentarios. ¡¡¡¡SE CUIDAN SHAMAKOS!

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
